


Jump In

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky swims, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Bucky decide to go swimming in the river after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump In

“Bucky! Come on, it’ll be so much fun!” you whined tugging on his arm.

“Doll, we just finished a mission. Can’t it wait til later?” he asked. 

“That’s exactly why we should go! To relax!” you argued. 

“Fine. We can go,” he sighed as he threw his head back. You smiled widely.

You had been trying to convince your boyfriend to go down to the river with you. The town your mission was in was the definition of small town. It had a large river running through it, which your safe house just happened to be on the banks of. The mission was more difficult than expected, but you got it done quicker. You knew the both of you needed a break. 

The river had huge flat rocks that one could jump off of into the deeper parts of the river. The owners of the house had even hung a rope to swing off of. The perfect little spot. 

You quickly got changed into a bathing suit you just happened to bring. It was still sunny and warm. So you opted to not where a shirt over your bikini. Bucky was still taking his time, so you decided to pack a bag in case, the two of you got hungry. 

“Baby, are you ready to go?” you called out as you slipped on your flip flops.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’m ready,” he said as he walked out of your bedroom. Even though you had been with him for a while, you still couldn’t help but ogle at him every time you saw him shirtless. Your eyes met his and you finally noticed the smirk on his face. 

“Enjoying the view?” he asked knowingly. You laughed. 

“Always,” you said opening the door and tugging on his wrist. 

When the two of you got to the water, you immediately jumped in from the rope swing. Bucky stood there laughing as you came back up sputtering. 

“Bucky, baby, jump in,” you encouraged. He chuckled.

“Let me do this my way,” he said back, slowly wading into the water. Soon he was knee deep, standing on a flat rock that dropped off into the deep. You swam to him. 

“Babe, help me up,” you said reaching out your hand. Without a second thought, he grasped yours. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and was pulled into the water. 

You giggled as he quickly came up with his hair sticking all around his face and sputtered. You held his head between your hands and pushed his hair away from his face. You stopped giggling when you saw the glare on his face. You tried swimming away but he grabbed your ankle and pulled you to him. You screamed and laughed as he relentlessly tickled you. You kept splashing water in his face to get him to stop, but it just didn’t work. 

“Bucky stop haha-stop!” you yelled. Eventually, he let up on his attack, but his hands still rested on your sides. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your forehead on his chest. You gasped suddenly, ruining the moment.

“Let me teach you something,” you said with excitement. He smiled at the wild look in your eyes. You looked like a kid who just got their favorite toy. 

“Sure, doll,” he said, still smiling. 

You moved the two of you to the shallower area, and picked up a smooth flat rock. You skipped it away from you, having it bounce about 7 times. You looked back at Bucky who’s face showed pure shock. “How did you do that?” he asked incredulously, which made you giggled. 

You stood in front him, back facing his chest, and pushing another rock into his hand. Then you curled his index finger around the edge of the rock, and moved his and in the same way as you had. His other hand moved to your waist as he tried it himself. You giggled when he cheered, picking you up and spinning you around. He placed you back down and buried his smile in your neck, kissing the skin there. 

“Thank you, babydoll,” he whispered. You knew he meant more than teaching him how to skip rocks. You smiled. 

“I’d do anything to see that view everyday,” you giggled, screaming as he tickled you again.


End file.
